Holiday in a Small Town
by LANIKI
Summary: Sequel to Weekend in Philadelphia - House/OFC.  House and Karen continue their relationship and try to build a connection despite distance and other forces against them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What the hell was he doing here? This was so not him. This was such a major mistake. But here he was, sitting on lawn furniture, for God's sake, on a deck in suburbia with a beer in one hand and a hot dog and hamburger on a plate in the other.

There'd been a parade that morning and there were fireworks planned for that evening.

Kill me now, House thought.

How did he get here?

Well, he knew how he got here.

There was a weekend in Philadelphia that was supposed to be a birthday trip, but he'd spent it alone.

There was a beautiful woman chaperoning teenaged boys.

There was Edgar Allan Poe, cheese steaks, Kelly Drive, Fairmount Park, Captain Picard, brunch and a Gay Pride parade.

There was hot afternoon sex in his hotel room.

And there was a woman who left to change her life.

That should have been the end of it.

But then there was a telephone call late on a Friday night.

He remembered sitting at the piano with his drink at hand when his cell phone rang. Of course he didn't answer it. Greg House may have changed since Mayfield, but he didn't change that much to interrupt his piano playing. But then, he got a feeling that maybe he should. If it was Cuddy or his team, they would only keep bothering him until he did anyway.

He pulled it out of his pocket. "House's House of …Houses." 

There was silence on the other end. "Hello? He said. "Anyone there?"

"Um," a woman's voice said, "Is this Greg?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I don't know if you remember me. We met last June in Philadelphia…" 

He sat up straight. "Karen?"

There was a relieved sigh. "You do remember."

"Of course I do. How are you?"

"Uh, how long do you have? Listen, I'm on the road right now. I'm, uh, actually, on the turnpike heading east. If you're interested, I'd like to come and see you."

"Sure."

"What's your address?"

He gave it to her and offered directions, but she stopped him.

"I'll mapquest it. I have my laptop. Are you sure this is alright?"

"It's fine."

"Okay, I should be there in about forty-five minutes."

When he heard the knock, he went as fast as his leg would allow him to open it. She looked different. She'd gained some weight, and there were stress lines on her face and circles under her eyes. But when she saw him, she smiled and her face lit up. There she was!

"Hello, Greg." She said, as he opened the door wider and allowed her to come in.

"Hi." He replied, almost shyly, not sure what to say to her, since he wasn't entirely sure why she was there.

"Thanks for letting me visit you."

"Sure."

She looked around his apartment. It wasn't as messy as she would expect from a single man. Oh, there was the normal amount of clutter, but it was pretty well contained.

"So, how's it going?" he asked her.

"It's … crazy! But my divorce was final on Wednesday and the kids are with Frank this weekend and I decided I didn't want to be alone."

Now he was interested. "Really? Don't you have any girlfriends to commiserate with you over the divorce?"

"No. Most of the women I know think I'm an idiot for divorcing Frank."

"Ah."

"Do you think I am?"

"Why the hell would I think that? Wasn't I the one who told you to dump him?"

"Yes, you were."

They were sitting on his sofa and his blue eyes were intense when he asked, "So, tell me what's really been happening."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the sofa. "Well, when I went home, I talked to Frank. At first he tried to avoid talking about it. I think we both didn't want to upset the status quo. But eventually we talked it out. I asked him if there was any chance of repairing our relationship. There wasn't."

"Did you really think you could?"

She smiled wryly. "No. But I had to try. Once we realized that it was over, then we had to figure out how to end it. We have a mortgage on the house, loans and credit cards to deal with. That's just the financial responsibilities. But most important, we have our children. Telling them was not easy."

"How'd they take it?"

"Not well. We told them and then Frank moved out and we put the house up for sale. They could see all the security in their world falling apart. It was really important for me to be there for them. But I also had to go back to work, so they were facing the fact that I wouldn't be around as much either."

"Did you find a job?"

"Not really. I work for a temp agency and fill in at offices when I get called. I had one long term – ten week – assignment for a woman on maternity leave. Otherwise, I just wait for them to call. Lancaster isn't exactly a metropolis and in this economy, the jobs just aren't there."

He nodded.

"Anyway, the house still hasn't sold, so at least I'm still living there. As part of our divorce settlement, Frank continues to pay the mortgage until the house sells and pays child support for the kids. We've split up the other bills to keep them going. Once the house is sold, we can use the profit to pay them and then we can start fresh. I'm trying to help with the expenses myself, even though I don't make very much."

He looked at her. "Been pretty stressful, huh?"

"To say the least." She looked down at herself. "Which explains the extra twenty pounds."

"And the worry lines and dark circles." He added.

She touched her face. "Damn! I thought I managed to cover those up. But it was a two hour drive."

"It's okay." He leaned over then and kissed her softly. "You still look great."

She smiled. "Thanks."

She leaned into him then and kissed him. His lips felt as nice as they had the first time and she closed her eyes, starting to get into the kiss, when suddenly he moved away.

She looked at him, then quickly looked away. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come. It's been six months, maybe you're involved with someone-"

"No, of course that's not, no. I just, damn, I didn't want you to think that the only reason I gave you my phone number was for sex." He shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that."

She smiled at him. "Greg, can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"When we … were together in June, that was the first time for me in over a year. And it had been very seldom even before that. So that afternoon meant quite a lot to me."

She looked away, a little embarrassed. "Can I say that I thought about it quite a lot since then?"

"You can."

He reached out then and took her hand. She looked up at his blue eyes as they pierced her brown ones.

"I thought about it too." He told her. Then he pulled her into her arms and kissed her. She responded eagerly and before long they were in his bed.

He kissed her slowly and tenderly, taking his time and enjoying the feel of her lips beneath his. She responded with closed eyes. Before long, slowly was replaced with eager, closely followed by frantic. Clothes were thrown off and hands explored bodies.

There was only a pause for him to grab a condom from the nightstand

Then their joining was completed with all the passion both of them had been holding in.

As they lay afterwards, they talked quietly about inconsequential things that were on their minds. It was comfortable, relaxed. Almost as if they'd been together for a long time.

They spent the rest of the weekend either in bed or on the sofa, alternating in both places between sex and talking. It was a good time to get to know each other, physically and emotionally.

In fact, they were still in his bed on Sunday afternoon, when they heard knocking on his front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Karen asked.

"No." House said, then, "Oh, shit, it's almost four."

He got out of bed and limped to the front door where Wilson was waiting with a six-pack of beer.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he walked in.

"Listen, we can't do this today."

"What are you talking about? The Eagles game is about to start."

"Yeah, well, maybe next week."

"The Eagles probably won't make it until next week. What's going on?"

"I'm, uh, busy."

"Busy? What-?" he broke off when Karen walked out of the bedroom, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt and carrying her bag.

"Hi." She said with a bright smile.

"Uh, hello." Wilson stammered.

House sighed. "Wilson, Karen. Karen, Wilson."

"Hi, Wilson."

"Uh, actually, it's James."

"Hi, then, James."

"So, if you don't mind…" House said to Wilson.

"Greg, please, you guys had plans and I need to go anyway."

"Please, don't leave because of me." Wilson told her.

"It's not because of you. I have a two hour drive home and I really need to leave." She gave House a look that said, please, understand.

He nodded, then stared pointedly at Wilson.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Karen. I'm going to the restroom. So, I'll see you." He quickly headed to the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight, Karen put her arms around House's neck. "I had a really nice time this weekend."

"Me too." He said quietly.

She bit her lip, hesitating to speak. "Do you want me to come back again?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Then come back."

She kissed him and he returned it with passion.

"I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay."

She picked up her overnight case and with one more look at him, walked out the door. He stood there with the door open watching where she had walked.

"Someone has it bad."

House turned quickly and closed the door at the sound of Wilson's voice. "What are you talking about?"

Wilson just smiled and went to the sofa and plopped down. "She just left and you already miss her."

"You're full of shit." House popped the cap on a beer and took a swig.

"So who is she?"

House was silent at first, wondering if he should tell Wilson. But like a teenaged girl, he really wanted to talk about it.

"Remember last June when I went to Philly while you held a dying patient's hand?"

"Yes."

House told him briefly about meeting her then and how she called him this weekend.

"And you haven't seen her since then until this weekend?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"She had to lose her husband."

"She's married?"

"Not anymore. Divorce was final last week."

"Wow. So are you going to see her again?"

"She said she's coming back in two weeks."

"Wow."

"That's it? Wow is it?"

"You're actually starting a relationship with someone. That's terrific."

House shrugged. "Don't know what it is yet. We'll see if she actually comes back."

"She will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who started reading this right away! I guess everyone felt the way Karen did - she wanted more than an afternoon with House!**

Chapter 2

She did. But in between that time, they called and emailed and texted.

He called first. He waited until Wednesday. He didn't want to seem too anxious.

He waited until about ten o'clock, hoping that she'd be finished running around with the kids. She was. She'd just laid on her bed and turned on the TV when her cell phone rang.

When she saw his name on the display, she got a little flutter in her chest.

"Hi." He said. "I, uh, just wanted to make sure that you made it home okay." He realized how lame that was, but didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, I did." She told him, realizing that three days after was a little late to be asking. But she was still happy that he called.

They talked, hesitatingly at first, then more naturally, and ended up on the phone for almost an hour.

She felt like a teenager again with her first boyfriend. He just felt hopeful – and that was a different feeling for him.

The next day, she emailed a cute little joke that she'd seen. He responded with a clever comment.

That weekend, while she was still in Lancaster with her kids and he was in Princeton alone, she texted him during her daughter's basketball game.

_Wish this game was over._

_Why?_

_Better things to do._

_Then do them._

"_Can't. My kid. Have to be here._

_Sucks for you._

There were more phone calls, texts and emails, until the time when she returned to Princeton.

When she came back again, she had several bags of groceries with her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You have no food here and I want to cook for you."

"If you were meant to cook, God wouldn't have created take-out."

She ignored him and took the bags into his kitchen and started to put the food away, but before she could, he pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you." He said into her hair.

"I missed you too." She reached up and kissed him, but before his hands could wander very far, she pulled away.

"I'm putting the food away first."

As she was reaching into the bag, he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his already semi-erect cock.

"Mmmm." She said. "Okay, just let me put the cold stuff away."

She did it as quickly as she could, with him trying to cop a feel the whole time. As soon as it seemed there was nothing else perishable in the bag, she turned to him and kissed him hard. They didn't make it to the bed.

She cooked for him that weekend and he really thought he'd died and went to heaven. Not only was she wild in bed, but she could cook! And she even cleaned up his place while she was there. He could get used to that.

They went through a lot of condoms, but as Karen watched him disposing of one of them, she bit her lip and said, "You know, I had my tubes tied after Emma was born."

"Really?" He asked with interest.

"The problem is I don't know what you've done. Or who."

He sat down beside her. "I haven't done anyone since last June. Then there was this sexy brunette in Philadelphia."

She looked doubtful. "Come on, are you telling me you haven't…"

"I haven't."

She smiled at him.

"But I don't expect you to take my word for it. How about if I get tested and show you the results the next time you're here?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"And if I'm clean?"

"Then goodbye to the raincoat!'

"Hot damn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he saw Wilson at work on Monday, the younger man asked him about his weekend.

House waggled his eyebrows. "Terrific, if you know what I mean."

"What did you do?"

"What do you think?"

"No, I mean besides that. Did you take her anywhere?"

"No."

"House, this woman is driving two hours to spend the weekend with you and you're just having sex with her in your apartment and ordering pizza."

"Every man's dream. Though this weekend she cooked for me. She's a really good cook."

"House!" Wilson was outraged. "You can't just do that. You have to take her out to dinner or to a movie or something."

"Why?"

"Okay, I know you haven't been a relationship in a long time, but that is what men and women do."

"Men and women do other things too, Jimmy. Didn't Mommy tell you about that?"

"House, come on. You can't just treat her like a hooker you hired for the weekend."

House didn't say anything, but he thought about what Wilson said.

House spent the next week thinking about that. When he talked to Karen a few days before she was due to visit him, he told her, "How about if we go out to dinner on Saturday?"

"Out? To dinner? Like, a real date?"

"Sure."

"Wow, I haven't been on a date in over twenty years! This is exciting."

House suddenly felt bad that he hadn't taken her out before. Maybe Wilson was right (not that he'd admit that to him!).

"How should I dress?" she asked.

"Clothes would probably be good. Not that I care, I'm fine with naked, but most restaurants require clothes and shoes and shit."

"No, I mean, should I dress up or is it casual? What sort of place are we going to?"

What the hell, House thought. He'd had some awesome sex with this woman and he liked her. Why not splurge?

"Dress up. I may even wear a tie."

"Okay. This is exciting!" she sounded practically giddy.

He made reservations at a really nice restaurant. Then he looked forward to the weekend – for many reasons.

When she arrived on Friday, he handed her a medical report. She glanced at it, then read the significant parts which said he was clean.

"So I guess we can really celebrate this weekend."

"Hot damn!" he said once again.

So they spent Friday night as usual - sex, food, more sex, except that the sex was so much better without a barrier between them. And they spent Saturday morning sleeping late and then more sex. Then they showered and dressed for their 'date'.

He'd expected to her to wear some sexy dress, so he was surprised to see her in dressy black slacks and a black and white print blouse in a silky material. She could sense his thoughts, but mistook it for disappointment.

"Sorry I'm not dressed nicer. This damn extra weight! My dresses just don't look right. This was the best I could do. And money's tight right now, so couldn't buy something new. If you think it's not nice enough, we could…"

"Stop. You look great. And I get to see you without clothes all the time. Have I been complaining?"

"Still, I think I'm going to go to Weight Watchers this week."

He shrugged. "If you want to. But do it for you. Not for me."

She smiled at him and took his hand. "Thank you."

She thought he looked great. He was wearing a dark blue sport coat and grey slacks with white shirt and a tie in a muted blue pattern. He'd trimmed his beard and his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

They went to the fancy Italian restaurant where he ordered a nice wine and they feasted on anitpasto, penne in a vodka blush sauce and veal saltimbucca. They finished with espresso and tiramisu.

It was lovely and Karen enjoyed it. But when they returned to his apartment, she slipped off her shoes and sat on the sofa.

"That was a lovely restaurant and a lovely dinner. Thank you very much."

"No problem." He said, as he sat beside her.

"But you won't be offended if I tell you that I like just being here with you, will you?

"You didn't like going out?"

"Oh, I did. But I don't want you to think that you have to take me to places like that all the time. I'm happy being here or just occasionally going somewhere casual."

He looked at her in amazement. How did he get lucky enough to find a woman like this? Great in bed, a terrific cook and didn't need him to spend a lot of money on her. She really had it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valentine's Day was approaching. It would never have occurred to House, but Wilson kept harping on him about it.

He hadn't spent that particular day with a woman in a long time and he wasn't sure what was appropriate with Karen. They'd only been together a few weeks and they certainly had not used the 'L' word. And wasn't that what Valentine's Day was about? Love and all that crap?

She wouldn't be there for Valentine's Day or the weekend closest to it. He decided that maybe something simple. Something that said he'd thought about her without getting too mushy.

On February 14, she arrived home to find a package that was packed in dry ice. She opened it cautiously. It was a cheesecake. And not just any cheesecake, but a Devil's Food cheesecake from Junior's in New York City. An amazing creation consisting of a layer of devil's food cake, topped with fudge icing, then a New York cheesecake, topped with more fudge icing, then another layer of devil's food cake and the whole thing was covered with even more fudge icing.

She looked at it in wonder. The card said simply: Enjoy. G.

She cut each of the kids a piece after dinner. She waited to have hers, until they were off in their rooms. Then she took the cake into her bedroom with her cell phone.

When he answered, she said. "Thank you so much. That was so nice."

He played dumb. "What was so nice?"

"Stop playing games, I know it was from you and it's great. In fact, I'm eating my piece right now."

"Really? You're eating it now? What are you wearing?"

"What? What do you mean? Sweat pants and a sweater."

He sighed. "Karen, concentrate. What. Are. You. Wearing?"

The light went on. "Oh! Oh, um, geez, I've never done this before. Okay, I'm, uh, wearing a, uh, black lace negligee."

"Okay, black lace is good. Keep going."

"Okay, well, oh, uh, oops, my strap just fell down!"

"It did, huh? Well, let me help you put it back up. Oh, my fingers are slipping down and under the nightie. Your skin feels so soft."

Karen tried to concentrate. She'd never done this before, but she'd heard of others who did. "Um, oh, that feels wonderful."

House realized that this was new for her. He smiled as he encouraged her. "Oh yeah, it feels good to me too. What are you doing with your hands?"

"Um, well, first I'm using my finger to take a big, sweet, silky piece of frosting and I'm putting it in my mouth. I'm licking every bit of icing off my finger."

"That's good. Now, give me a piece."

"A piece of cake?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"For now."

"Okay, I have a piece of cake on my fingers and I'm putting it in your mouth. Open wide."

"Oh, yeah. I'm licking your fingers right now. So sweet."

Karen hesitated. She'd never done this before and wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do next. House sensed her trepidation.

"What else do you want to do with that chocolate, Karen?"

"I, uh, want to spread it all over your body and lick it off."

"Go for it!"

"Okay, I'm moving my tongue down your chest and to your stomach and, uh, further down."

"Where, Karen? Where are you now?"

"I'm at your dick. I just put some chocolate frosting on the tip and I'm licking it off."

For a newbie, she was pretty good at this. He was getting excited. He let his hand do what Karen was describing.

"Well, while you enjoy the feast, I'm going to put a little icing on each of your nipples. Then I think I'll suck the chocolate right off of them."

"Oh! Okay, I like that. Your tongue feels so good there."

"Oh, my tongue can do more than that. I can move it right down and wow, my tongue is tasting you now and you're sweeter than the cake."

She was moving her hand now. This was different, but lots of fun.

He continued describing the wonderful things his tongue was doing to her and she was soon moaning over the phone. Her moaning had his hand moving faster and she could hear his panting too.

They were silent for some time after that, just holding the phone and listening to each other breathing. Karen closed her eyes and imagined that he was lying beside her and that they were in a post-coital cuddle.

Finally, she spoke. "That was lovely."

"Lovely? Woman, that was hot!"

She giggled. "Thank you again for the cake. I don't think I've ever enjoyed a cake more."

"I may order another one for here, so that you can do those things to me in person."

"I could definitely get into that idea."

"Good night, Karen"

"Good night, Greg."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One Friday when she was due to arrive, he was still at the hospital with a patient. This did not make him happy, as he had been anticipating her arrival. He called her.

She was on the road and, being a cautious person, pulled over to the shoulder before answering.

"Look," he said, "I'm still at the hospital and I'm not sure what time I'll get home."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to not come this weekend? I can …"

"No! I want you here. Just, uh, come to the hospital and I'll give you my key."

"Oh, okay. I can do that."

He gave her directions to PPTH. "I'm on the fourth floor. Call me when you get here and I'll meet you in my office."

She didn't really like hospitals. So why the hell was she sleeping with a doctor? Damned if she knew. But she always seemed to get lost in hospitals and ended up in some area she shouldn't be. So when she entered the doors, she figured the easiest thing to do was to ask directions.

She went to the nurse at the desk. "Hi, can you tell me how to get to Dr. House's office?"

"Turn left at the gates of hell." The nurse said.

"Excuse me?"

The nurse looked up. It was Friday night and she was tired. Plus House had been particularly cranky that afternoon at the clinic. "Sorry. Take this elevator to four, then turn right. You should see the fire and brimstone coming out of it from there."

Karen gave her an odd look. Was the woman well? She went to the elevator and when it reached the fourth floor, she stepped out and turned right.

No fire and brimstone, but she did see three men coming out of an office with scowls on their faces and mumbling things as they headed down the hall away from her.

Darn, she'd forgotten to call him when she got there. Oh, well, if he wasn't there, she'd call him. As she approached the glass walled office, she heard raised voices.

"House, you just can't want to do something to a patient and assume I'll allow it!"

"Right, I just want to have some fun with him. Guess what? We can have even more fun with his dead body."

"That's not the point."

Karen knew she'd found his office when she saw his name on the door. She peeked in and saw House arguing with a dark-haired woman wearing a tight skirt. The woman was very attractive. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping either.

Still, she was stuck there, and she couldn't help but hear them.

"No," he said, "The point is you trying to get back at me for rejecting you."

"I am not! I have a responsibility to this hospital and…"

"Right. You keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I'll try to find a way to cure the patient."

He walked past her, but stopped when he saw Karen standing outside the office door. She looked embarrassed. Cuddy turned when he stopped and she saw Karen standing there.

"House, are you bringing your hookers to the hospital now?"

There was ice in his eyes and venom in his voice as he said, "She's not a hooker!"

Cuddy just glared at him and left, sweeping past Karen without giving her another glance.

Karen put her head down, embarrassed as he approached her.

"I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to call you when I got here, but I forgot."

"It's okay. Did you hear any of that?"

"You were kind of loud. Sounds like you have some history with her."

"Yeah. Well, there was some history. But not much. And now there's nothing."

She nodded. "Okay."

He stared at her. "That's it? You aren't gonna ask any more about it?"

"Greg, we're not children. We've both had history. I've had enough unhappy pasts. I'm focusing on the present. If you tell me it was history, I believe you. Let's just move forward."

He pulled her into his arms and held her for a minute. "Thanks. I really needed that."

They were still standing like that when Chase walked into the conference room, and headed for the office. He stopped when he saw his boss embracing a woman. He was shocked, then happy. He had a feeling House had started a relationship with someone, since he'd been in a better mood lately, but he wasn't sure. And he'd been afraid he'd decided to date Cuddy after all, which would have been a mistake. But this woman was not Cuddy and House seemed happy with her. Good for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House and Wilson were eating lunch a few days later, when Wilson suddenly said, "How about you and Karen and me and Sam go out this weekend?"

House stared at him. "Sam wants to spend time with me?"

"I think it's a good thing that you have someone in your life. And I think it would be nice for the four of us to get together."

"Forget it."

"Come on, House, it'll be fun."

"No, it won't."

"It's what normal human beings do."

"Exactly. Who wants to be normal?"

"Karen would probably like to be with other people once in a while."

House thought about Karen. She said she enjoyed being at his place and that he didn't have to take her to fancy places. But she was a social person, involved in all those things. She'd probably like meeting other people.

"Okay, but nothing fancy. Karen likes casual meals."

"How about at my place?"

House nodded.

The next time he called Karen, he told her about the double date.

"Well, that sounds nice. And it will be fun to meet your friends."

"That's friend, singular. Wilson is my friend. She's a hanger on."

"You don't like her?"

"She's going to hurt him."

"How do you know that?"

"She hurt him once before. She's his first wife and she dumped him."

"Oh. I can't imagine why he would hook up with his ex. Sounds weird to me. But then, I'm just divorced, so I'm not exactly impartial."

"Do-overs don't work. And she doesn't like me either."

"Really? Why not?"

"She saw me naked and now she can't get over it."

"What? When…"

House told her about how he'd met Sam that morning in Wilson's loft.

She just laughed. "I would think she'd REALLY like you then."

"You'd think, huh?'

That Saturday night, House and Karen arrived at Wilson's loft on time, thanks to Karen insisting that it would be rude to be late. They also carried a bottle of wine that Karen had bought and a tray of mini cheesecakes that she had spent the afternoon baking.

Sam opened the door of the loft and after shooting a hard look at House that you had to be quick to see or you would miss it (Karen was quick), she smiled at them.

"Hi, come on in." She led them inside and took their coats. "You must be Karen. I'm Sam. I know that Greg isn't good at introductions."

Karen just smiled and handed her the wine bottle. "I wasn't sure what you were serving, so if this doesn't go, just save it for another time."

"Thanks." Sam said. "Actually, we've already decanted something, but this looks very nice."

"And this is a little sweet to go with dessert."

Sam took the tray with a tight smile. "Well, all of this had to be your idea. Greg doesn't really follow the social graces does he?"

She led the way into the living room. Karen glanced at House, wondering why he hadn't said anything. His jaw was clenched and he wasn't looking at her. She could see the tension in him as he walked.

They sat in the living room. Wilson came out of the kitchen briefly, apron tied around him.

"I'm cooking tonight and I just need to get one more thing done, then I'll join you, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, sure, James, please. Can I help you with anything?" Karen asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Sam said, as Wilson shook his head 'no' and returned to his cooking.

There was some small talk, but even with the most mundane statement, Sam managed to make little digs at House. Wilson invited them to the table to eat and after they sat and passed around the chicken, rice and vegetables, the digs kept coming.

"So, I understand you have children?" Sam asked Karen.

"Yes, two. Boy and girl, fourteen and eleven."

"Wow, Greg, bet that makes you really happy."

House just smiled at her, but gripped his cane harder.

"Well, Greg hasn't met them yet. They're in Lancaster, where I live."

"Right, you drive two hours to see him. Must be a shortage of men in Lancaster." She laughed as if she was joking, but the venom in her eyes said differently.

Karen had had enough of it. "Well, you of all people should realize why I do. After all, you did see him naked."

Sam just stared at her. She felt House turn and look at her, wonder on his face. Wilson coughed and asked Sam to pass the carrots.

Karen continued. "There aren't many men like THAT anywhere."

Sam regained her composure. "Well, that isn't everything in a relationship."

"Oh, of course not. If he weren't so sweet and considerate, I wouldn't bother."

Sam laughed then. "House? Sweet and considerate?"

"Yes, he is. When he LIKES someone, he's very good to them."

Sam tried a few more, but Karen countered each one. By the time they got to dessert, everyone was exhausted. House and Karen made excuses and left soon after.

He was silent on the way home and Karen didn't press him. When they got to his apartment, he sat on the sofa beside her and looked at her with a strange expression.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked him.

"What? No, why would I be?"

"Well, I sort of insulted your best friend's girlfriend."

"She was asking for it. Thank God you did. I think I was about to explode."

"Yeah, about that. You never struck me as the type to hold back. She was baiting you all night long and you never said a word. What's the story?"

House sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. "I promised Wilson."

"Promised him what?"

"That I'd keep my mouth shut. He told me you'd be embarrassed if Sam and I got into it and for your sake, could I please not do anything."

She stared at him in shock. "Are you telling me that you let that awful woman browbeat you all night long for me?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, but – and I hope you don't take it the wrong way – That was a ridiculous thing to do. It would not have embarrassed me. No one should have to take that."

"Yeah, and you really gave it to her." There was pride in his eyes.

She shrugged. "I don't like stuff like that. If you don't like someone, say it and don't be with them or, if you have to, be civil and hope the evening passes quickly."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about the things she'd said and the way she'd defended him.

"You know," he said in a low voice. "No one has ever stood up for me like that."

"Oh, I'm sure someone has."

"No." he told her. "No one. Ever."

She reached out and caressed his cheek. "Well, then someone should have. You're a good man. Are you perfect? God no! But I've never met a person who was. You shouldn't allow anyone, not that little bitch or anyone else to treat you like that. Or to treat you like you're less than a human being."

He stared at her, his eyes shining like blue diamonds. He leaned over and kissed her, pulling her close to him.

She responded happily. Kissing him – and everything that usually followed – was always wonderful. He pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her slacks down over her hips, until she was sitting there in her nice white undies. She started reaching for his buckle, but he stopped her.

"No, tonight is about you."

He undid her bra and let it drop away, then pulled down her panties as well. He intensified the kisses he was giving her, then started moving his lips, slowly, down from her lips. As he nuzzled her neck, she started to moan. She was very sensitive there – as he well knew. Then he moved on to her breasts, bestowing little kisses and nips before taking first one, then the other nipple into his mouth and sucking.

When he was finished there, his lips traveled further down, stopping to lick at her belly button, which always made her squirm. Then he moved again and, slowing down even more, started in on the spot she'd been waiting for.

His tongue made light touches here, then there, then over there, always avoiding the place she wanted the most.

"Please." She begged.

He stopped for a moment. "Please what?"

"Please, Greg."

"No tell me what you want."

"I want your tongue…there."

"Where?"

"Oh, stop talking and put your tongue in my pussy!"

He chuckled and complied. His tongue licked her clit and circled the area, then the tip went inside as far as possible.

She was already so excited, it didn't take long before she was bucking off the sofa and pulling his head up to stop him.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! I've never…that was wonderful!"

"You deserve it." He said quietly, then repeated. "No one has ever stood up for me like that."

She looked at his shining blue eyes. "Then more fools them. You deserve it."

He sat beside her and pulled her close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I really appreciate everyone's response to this story. My readers are the best! And I'm glad that you like Karen and House together. Thank you all so much.**_

Chapter 7

For the next two months, she came to him every other week and they talked to each other often in between.

House found himself in the strange position of missing a woman when she wasn't there. Seeing her every other weekend and phone calls just weren't enough for him anymore. He wanted to see her more, he wanted…oh, God, he wanted her around all the time.

He was so screwed.

The next time she came to see him, they ended up in bed quickly as usual. As they lay together afterward, he said, "Maybe next week, I'll come to your place."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm a little worried about you driving all this way by yourself all the time. And if I come next week, we don't have to wait two weeks."

She didn't say anything.

"What?" he asked. "You don't want me to come there?"

"It's not that. It's just…"

"What?"

"I haven't told my kids about you."

"Why not?"

"They are still adjusting to the divorce. They need to believe that I am there for them."

"Sounds like you are there for them."

"I am of course."

"So what's the problem?"

"This whole thing hasn't been easy for them. I don't want them to think that this whole thing was because I met someone else."

"Was it?"

"Of course not! I would never have disrupted my entire life and my children's lives for a man I knew for a few days. That would be idiotic."

"So tell them that and stop worrying about it."

"I have to worry, they're my children!"

"Yeah, and I'm just the guy you're fucking."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "That's not fair! This is difficult for me."

"Sorry, I didn't realize sleeping with me was so tough."

She got up and started straightening her clothes. She looked frantically for her keys and House knew he'd screwed up.

"Karen, stop." He implored. "I didn't mean that."

She turned to him, fire in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what this is for me? I met Frank in college. I had one boyfriend before him. And then no one else after I met him. Until you. Do you know what breaking my marriage vow and sleeping with you meant for me? Do you know what coming here means? I know I need to tell my kids, but can you at least understand how much I've changed, how far I've come and how hard it is?"

He closed his eyes briefly. "Okay, I can understand that and I appreciate it. But guess what? This isn't easy for me either. I've had one serious relationship in my life, until she screwed me and it only lasted five years. I've had a love/hate relationship with another woman for a long time, but I've come to realize that would be bad news for both of us.

"Anyway, until I met you, I didn't think I could feel anything for a woman again. It meant something to me when you called me. It still does. I guess I need to know if this means something to you too."

"Oh, Greg, of course it does! Why do you think I make the two hour drive here?"

"Yeah, but does it mean enough to tell your family about me?"

She sighed. "You're right. And I have been thinking about it. But I'm not good at upsetting the status quo."

He was silent. This was a decision she had to make herself.

"Can you give me some time, Greg?"

"Yes. But it's a decision you're going to have to make soon."

"I know."

He gave her some space and she continued to travel to Princeton for a few more weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In mid-June, almost a year to the date of when they met, when she arrived, she had some news.

"We've had an offer on the house!"

"Wow." He said, not sure if she was happy or sad about it. "A good offer?"

"About as good as we're going to get in this economy."

"Wow. So you're going to take it."

"Yes."

"So what happens now?"

"So now we move out of the house, pay off all the bills and start over."

He hesitated, then said, "Then why don't you move here?"

"What?"

"Move here. If you're starting over anyway, why stay there where you can't find a job and you don't have any friends anyway?"

"I don't have a job here either."

"You'd have a better chance of finding one here. And I have some contacts, I can pull a few strings."

"Rent's pretty high around here. I don't know if I'd find a job that would pay me enough for it."

"Well," he said slowly. "If you live with me, I could pay the rent."

She stared into his blue eyes. "Greg, if I move in with you, my kids do too."

"Oh, really? I thought you could leave them behind. Well, then forget it."

She stared at him.

"I'm kidding." He said. "I know your kids come with you."

She bit her lip, almost afraid to ask the next question. "Are you sure you'd want me around all the time?"

"Yeah, I think I would."

She smiled at him.

"Of course, that means I'm probably going to have to meet your kids. Otherwise, they might wonder who the strange guy is that's camped out in your bedroom."

She chuckled. "I know."

He waited for her to say more. She sighed. "There will be a lot of things to consider. Frank might not be okay with it."

"Gee, I didn't know Frank was moving in too. You really have an odd divorce settlement."

"I mean, he gets the kids every other weekend and Wednesday evenings. If I move two hours away from him, he could go to court to stop me since it's against the divorce settlement."

"No way to know unless you ask."

"I know. And then there's the kids. Moving away from their friends and everything they know."

"Yeah, that's rough. But you deserve a chance to be happy."

"I know."

"The question really comes to down to, do you want to live with me?"

Her heart broke when she saw the look of uncertainty and fear in his eyes. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Yes, I want to."

He let out the breath he was holding. "Then that's all that matters."

"I guess it is." She felt relief too, even though there was a lot for her to do and consider. Might as well start now.

"Okay, how about this? It's the Fourth of July in three weeks. Why don't you come to my house then and spend the long weekend with me? You can meet the kids and get to know them."

Fourth of July in suburbia? Kill me now, he thought. But to her, he said, "Sounds good."

"And before you get there, I'll tell the kids about you. I promise. I'll also talk to Frank."

He nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Talking to Frank turned out to be the easier task, as Karen reported to House a few days later.

"His company has been asking him to transfer to their corporate office in Mountain Lakes, NJ. He's hesitated because of the kids. But if we move to Princeton, he can take that transfer and still be able to see them. It's perfect, Greg!"

"Cool. So, how did the kids take it?"

"Um, I haven't talked to them yet."

"Karen—"

"I know, I know. I'm going to do it. I promise."

She kept her word, even though it was a hard conversation. But she sat both kids down and said, "I have something to talk to you about."

"What now?" Daniel asked. "The last time we talked like this, you told us about the divorce. Are you murdering Dad now?"

"No, and I don't appreciate that Daniel. I know the divorce has been hard on you guys, but it's been hard on me too. And a lot of things have changed and are continuing to change. You both know that the house is sold and we'll have to leave, right?"

They nodded. They'd been told from the beginning that moving was something that would have to happen. They'd had almost a year to prepare themselves for that, even though they still didn't want it.

"Well, since we have to move anyway and since there are no jobs for me here, I'm thinking of moving out of the area completely."

"What about Dad?" Emma asked in a panic. "If we move away, how will we see Dad?"

"Well, that's the cool thing. Dad's been wanting to move out of the area for some time for his job. But he hasn't because he didn't want to be far from you. But if we move near to where he moves, you could still see him as often as you do."

"Where would we be moving?"

"Princeton, New Jersey."

Daniel looked at her. "Why specifically Princeton? What's in Princeton?"

Karen took a deep breath. "It's not what, it's who. I've met someone and he lives in Princeton."

Both children stared at her in shock.

"You're dating someone?" Emma asked.

"No, she's sleeping with someone." Daniel said flatly.

The look in his mother's eyes told him he was right. "Look, I know this is difficult to understand, but when I was married to your dad, I was lonely and unhappy for a long time. I told you that. But right now, I'm happy. And I want to see how it goes."

"But we don't even know him!" Emma said, on the verge of tears.

"I've invited him to come here for Fourth of July weekend so that you can get to know him."

They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Come on, guys, it's going to be fine. You'll meet him, get to know him a bit and we'll see if we can work this out."

Daniel just stared at her before saying, "Hey, I've got friends whose parents started dating new people. I know what he's going to do. He'll be all friendly with me, patting me on the back, calling me buddy. He'll act like he's all interested in everything I do just so that I'll like him."

Karen tried to keep from laughing. The thought of Greg House doing any of that was hysterical.

"Uh, no, that's probably not going to happen. Greg is…very honest. Some might call him arrogant. You may not like him at first, but he tends to grow on you."

Now they looked confused. They expected their mother to sing the praises of her new boyfriend and tell them how wonderful he was. What did it mean that she was being so candid about him?

When Friday came around and the kids were getting ready to go with their father, Karen didn't hide the fact that she was leaving as well.

"Are you going to see him?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to have sex with him?"

Oh boy, Karen thought, here we go.

"Yes, honey, I am. It's what ADULTS do when they care about each other."

Emma thought about that, processing it in her head. "But you told me I should wait to have sex."

"Yes, I did, because you're still too young. You need to be sure of your feelings. Teenagers have a lot of hormones working in their bodies and rushing into a sexual relationship is never a good idea under those circumstances."

This wasn't the first time she'd had this conversation with her daughter or her son, but this was a good time to reiterate it. Especially since they would now have to get used to their mother having sex with a man.

Emma was silent, as she processed all of that, then she walked away. Daniel, who'd been listening quietly to the conversation, finally spoke up.

"Are you going to have sex with him when we're in the same house as you?"

She sighed. "Yes, I am."

He just glared at her and walked away as well.

Later that night, as she lay in House's arms, she told him all about the conversations with the kids.

"So," he said, "I guess I have to be on my best behavior next weekend."

"Oh, God, no!" she said. "You need to be totally yourself."

"What?"

"Greg, they're expecting you to try to win them over. And I have no doubt that you can turn on the charm when you want to. But what good is that? If we're all going to live together, they're going to see the real you pretty quickly."

"Are you saying the real me isn't charming?"

She smiled. "It is. But not in a conventional way. Anyway, I'll think they'll come to respect you more if you are yourself and don't pull any punches with them."

House thought about that. He was a little nervous about meeting the kids in the first place, being himself might be easier, but he also didn't want to alienate them in the first five minutes.

"I bet Frank is a real charming guy."

"He is. He's very nice."

"Humph."

"But he's not having wild, fantastic sex with me, is he? He's not making me so horny, I can't think straight, is he?"

"No, he's not doing that."

"You are the one doing that. And you are the one I want to live with. And you are the one I want to meet my kids. Okay?"

He nodded and she kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following weekend, House took off on his bike for Lancaster. He needed to ride the bike. Riding really fast and feeling the wind whip by him were the only things to calm the nervousness he was feeling. And anyway, she had said to be himself. Himself was a motorcycle rider.

He pulled up to her house on Friday evening around nine. She was waiting for him and ran out of the front door. He barely had a chance to look at the neat white house with blue trim before she had her arms around him and was kissing him.

"Aren't you worried about your neighbors seeing you kissing a strange man?"

"Fuck 'em." She whispered into his ear.

He smiled as he kissed her and then together they walked into her house.

"So where are the rugrats?" he asked when he saw the empty living room.

"They're out. They're not rugrats, they're teenagers and they're 'busy'. Actually, they're both in the parade tomorrow, so Daniel is practicing with the school band and Emma is marching with her sports team, but she's also playing softball in the All-Star game, so she's practicing that as well."

House missed everything else after one word. "Parade? There's a parade?"

"Of course! It's Fourth of July. There are always parades on the Fourth of July. Our town does a great celebration."

"Um, are you going to this parade?"

"Yes, Greg, I am."

"Am I?"

"I hope so. The kids would expect you to."

House just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A Fourth of July parade. The last time he'd been to one of them, his father had dragged him out of bed on his last summer at home before college.

"_Get your lazy ass up and come and appreciate the freedom you take for granted."_

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the holiday and what had been done that day. He did and he thought it was pretty awesome. But his father forcing him to 'appreciate' didn't make him do it.

Still, Karen was a woman from a small town and with children. This was what he was signing up for if he started living with her. All the middle America stuff he'd successfully avoided most of his life.

This weekend would be a good test to see if he could handle it.

"Sounds like fun." He told her.

She could tell he wasn't really excited about it, but she appreciated the effort.

"So, until the kids get home, maybe there's something else we can do?" he said, as he put his arms around her.

"I wish. But we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the kids can't come home to us having sex."

"I thought you were okay with us having sex around them."

"Greg, us in bed at night when everyone else is and having sex is one thing. Children coming home to their mother having sex with a man they haven't even met yet is quite another."

He knew that Karen was a very responsible mother and it was one of the things he admired about her. But he missed her and was used to jumping into bed with her as soon as they got together.

She saw the disappointment. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said we couldn't have sex."

She smiled at him. "I have a pot of chili. Would you like some?"

Karen's cooking was almost as good as her loving, so he nodded his head and she led the way to the kitchen. He observed the house as they went. It was neat, but not excessively so. There was kid stuff around. She didn't seem overly freaked about it, even though the house was clean. That was a good sign, as far as he was concerned. He wasn't the neatest person in the world and he did not want to live with someone who hounded him constantly about picking up his shit.

They had just finished eating and Karen was clearing the table when they heard the back door open. Seconds later, an adolescent girl was standing there eying House warily.

"Hi, honey." Karen said warmly. "How was practice?"

"Fine." She replied, keeping her eyes on House.

"Emma, this is Greg. Greg, my daughter Emma."

"Hi." House said. Emma was silent.

"Emma, what do you say when you are introduced to someone?" Karen admonished her daughter.

"Hello." She said with no expression.

Here we go, House thought. He had no idea what to say now. He could ask about her softball team, but that seemed so lame to him. He knew it would sound lame to her too. What did he really want to know about this kid?

Nothing. She came with her mother and he wanted the mother, so that was the extent of the interest.

Emma soon lost interest in the adult with nothing to say. "Mom, is Dad coming to see me play tomorrow? And get my trophy?"

"You told him. I told him. If he doesn't have other plans, I'm sure he'll try to come."

Oh, great, House thought, the ex will be there too.

Emma looked at House as if to say, my dad will be there and you'll never measure up.

"Mom, is my uniform clean?"

"If it was in your hamper with dirty clothes, then it's clean. If it was on the floor in your room, then it's not."

"Mom, I need if for tomorrow!"

"Then you should have thought about it today."

"Mom!"

"If it hasn't been washed, I'm sure there are other dirty clothes on your floor. Grab a handful and throw them in the washer. Oh, and this time turn it on." She added as the girl ran upstairs.

"You had to add that?" House asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Smart kids don't always have common sense."

They sat down to watch some TV. About an hour later, Daniel came in. House recognized him from Philadelphia, though the boy had grown taller in a year.

"Whose bike is outside?" he asked as he entered the room.

"It's Greg's." his mother told him. "Daniel, this is Greg. Greg, my son Daniel."

"Cool bike." Daniel said.

"Thanks." House replied.

"See, Mom, even your, uh, friend has a bike."

"Greg's a grown man who can make his own decisions. You are not."

Daniel glared at her and threw a glance at House as well. "I have to get up early. Our band leader wants us there at seven! So lame."

He stalked out of the room.

"He wants a bike?" House asked.

"Yes.' Karen sighed. "A year ago, he was pushing for a car. Six months ago, he started on a bike. He's not even going to be sixteen for nine more months."

House was silent for a bit, then said. "He doesn't really want a bike. He wants a car."

"No, he's been saying…"

"Yeah, he's been saying he wants a bike because he knows that you won't let him have a bike. But you'll feel guilty that you wouldn't get him a bike, so you'll get him a car."

"But…oh, my God! That's exactly what I was thinking."

House just shrugged.

"How did you know that?"

"I used to be a fifteen-year-old boy."

"Wow, that's amazing. Frank didn't realize that."

"Frank's probably not as manipulative as I am." He leered at her now. "So, now that the kiddies are home, can we go to bed?"

The look on his face was priceless. A mixture of horny man and anxious little boy.

She laughed. "Yes, we can."

They walked up the stairs and she pointed to a door to the left. "That's my room. I'll be right there."

He stood in the hallway and watched as she turned to the right and entered the first room.

"Did you find your uniform?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I just put it in the dryer."

"Good. Well, I'm going to bed. What time are you getting up?"

"Around seven thirty."

"Okay, good night, honey."

"'Night, Mom."

Karen closed the door behind her and went into the other room.

"If you're getting up early, don't spend too much time with your DS."

"I know." Daniel said. "It just helps me calm down and go to sleep."

"If you say so. Did you set your alarm?

"Yeah, but in case I sleep through it…"

"I know, I'll make sure you're up. Good night."

"Thanks, Mom."

She closed that door and smiled at House. "You didn't have to wait out here."

"Wanted to see what you were doing."

"Just saying good night to my kids."

"Are you getting up early enough to wake him?"

"Sure. I always get up early."

"Not at my place you don't."

"I don't have kids at your place.

He considered that as he followed her into the bedroom. He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and looked around as she went into the bathroom. The room was neat, but just like the rest of the house, not obsessively so. There were some clothes strewn on a chair and the top of the bureau had various make-up and jewelry items. He crossed to the closet and peeked inside. Her clothes were fairly neat, but what surprised him was the group of men's shirts and slacks in the corner.

She came out of the bathroom and saw him looking in the closet.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Actually, I did. Are you a cross-dresser or is someone beating my time?"

She peered in and saw what he was looking at. "Oh, they're Frank's."

"Okay, and why are your husband's clothes in your closet?"

"They're things he wasn't wearing, so he didn't take them. I've been telling him to get them, but he keeps putting it off. Of course, now that the house is sold, they're getting boxed up and he can either take them or I'll toss them."

He stared at the clothes a little longer.

"Does that bother you?"

"A little. Kind of weird to make love to you with your husband's clothes here."

"My ex-husband. And you didn't have a problem making love to me when I actually had a husband."

"It's different."

"Well, if you're not interested…"

"I didn't say that." He told her as he reached for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Folks, I screwed up! Because of some formatting problems with Word, I posted the wrong version of the chapters. And missed the end part of this one! So I am reposting the chapters that I messed up. You all read the beginning of this one, but not the ending. So if you've already read this, move on down to the part after the asterisks. Chapter 12 was the Chapter 11 that you already read about the parade. Chapter 13 will be correct, I swear! I'm so sorry! I do appreciate everyone's reviews and making this a favorite. There are only a few more chapters to this installment, but there is another one coming as well. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 11

They walked up the stairs and she pointed to a door to the left. "That's my room. I'll be right there."

He stood in the hallway and watched as she turned to the right and entered the first room.

"Did you find your uniform?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I just put it in the dryer."

"Good. Well, I'm going to bed. What time are you getting up?"

"Around seven thirty."

"Okay, good night, honey."

"'Night, Mom."

Karen closed the door behind her and went into the other room.

"If you're getting up early, don't spend too much time with your DS."

"I know." Daniel said. "It just helps me calm down and go to sleep."

"If you say so. Did you set your alarm?

"Yeah, but in case I sleep through it…"

"I know, I'll make sure you're up. Good night."

"Thanks, Mom."

She closed that door and smiled at House. "You didn't have to wait out here."

"Wanted to see what you were doing."

"Just saying good night to my kids."

"Are you getting up early enough to wake him?"

"Sure. I always get up early."

"Not at my place you don't."

"I don't have kids at your place.

He considered that as he followed her into the bedroom. He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and looked around as she went into the bathroom. The room was neat, but just like the rest of the house, not obsessively so. There were some clothes strewn on a chair and the top of the bureau had various make-up and jewelry items. He crossed to the closet and peeked inside. Her clothes were fairly neat, but what surprised him was the group of men's shirts and slacks in the corner.

She came out of the bathroom and saw him looking in the closet.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Actually, I did. Are you a cross-dresser or is someone beating my time?"

She peered in and saw what he was looking at. "Oh, they're Frank's."

"Okay, and why are your husband's clothes in your closet?"

"They're things he wasn't wearing, so he didn't take them. I've been telling him to get them, but he keeps putting it off. Of course, now that the house is sold, they're getting boxed up and he can either take them or I'll toss them."

He stared at the clothes a little longer.

"Does that bother you?"

"A little. Kind of weird to make love to you with your husband's clothes here."

"My ex-husband. And you didn't have a problem making love to me when I actually had a husband."

"It's different."

"Well, if you're not interested…"

"I didn't say that." He told her as he reached for her.

Emma walked into her brother's room. Daniel was still sitting on his bed and playing his DS. She just stood there watching him. She knew from experience not to interrupt a game. After a minute or two, Daniel looked up.

"What's up, squirt?"

"Don't call me that." She sat down and looked at her brother. "What do you think of him?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. He only said like two words to me."

"Yeah, me too." Her voice dropped down to a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you think they're…doing it? Like right now?"

He shrugged again. "Probably. And if they are, you don't need to whisper. They won't be hearing you."

She chewed her bottom lip. "Doesn't that seem...weird to you? Mom having sex?"

"Well, she had sex with Dad. Well, at least twice."

"That's different. That's Daddy. She shouldn't be having sex with anyone else."

"Dad is."

"No, they're just his girlfriends, he doesn't have sex with them."

He gave her a withering look. "Em, that's what adult boyfriend and girlfriends do, they have sex. The thing is, Dad was doing it before the divorce. I mean before they were even separated."

"How do you know?"

He looked away briefly. "I saw him. I was with my friends, we were – well, never mind what we were doing. But I saw him with some woman. They were kissing and shit and he had his hand on her leg."

Emma looked confused. "So you're okay about Mom and …him?"

"I don't know. I don't know him. But Mom seems like she's kinda happy. And that's cool, you know?"

Emma nodded. "I guess."

"Go to bed, I have to get up early."

She turned to leave the room, then said, "He'll never be Daddy."

"Course he won't. I don't think he's trying to be. Hey, it doesn't look like he's trying to be anyone."

"Except the guy she's having sex with."

"Yeah, except for that."


	12. Chapter 12

**This was the former Chapter 11 (the parade, etc.) so if you already read that part, you can skip this and go on to 13.**

Chapter 12

She was up early. Despite the fact that they had spent a good bit of time at their lovemaking, he turned over in the morning to find her gone. He peered at the clock. Seven-thirty. She had told him that he had to be up by eight, so that they could get to the parade, which started at nine.

"I'm sorry about that and I know you don't like to get up early, but it will mean a lot to the kids if you go. On Sunday, I promise you can sleep in."

She'd just finished giving him a fantastic blowjob, so he was inclined to go along with anything she asked at that moment. This morning, however, was a different matter. Still, he'd promised and now really wasn't a good time to start breaking promises.

He dragged himself out of bed and headed to her bathroom. After taking care of business, he pulled on jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He came out of the bedroom and started towards the stairs, when he saw the girl – was it Emma? – coming out of her room.

Better to try to be civil. "Morning." He said.

"Good morning." She said in a quiet voice, avoiding his eyes. Obviously, her mother had taught her to be polite, but she didn't have to be friendly. Okay, he could understand that. The girl bounded down the stairs, leaving him behind to take his time.

When he got to the kitchen, she was talking to her mother and pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Karen looked up from her daughter to smile at him.

"Good morning!" she said brightly, flashing him that great smile of hers.

It made him smile in return. "Good morning." He replied.

"Sit down. Coffee?"

"You know it. Thanks."

He watched her as she pulled out a mug and poured the dark liquid into it. She was wearing white shorts and a red and white boat neck top. Her hair was held back from her face with a bright blue band. She had red, white and blue button earrings in her lobes and a blue bracelet on her wrist. With white tennis shoes, she looked squeaky clean and fresh full of patriotism. Normally he would hate to see this, but on her, it looked right.

What was it about this woman?

Whatever it was, it was responsible an hour later for him sitting in a portable canvas chair on a street in Lancaster county watching as a small town put its best foot forward.

The residents who possessed classic cars drove them slowly along the parade route. He had to admit that some of them were very nice, lovingly restored and polished.

Then the mayor waved to her people from the back seat of a convertible. She was followed by the high school band. Karen excitedly waved and cheered for Daniel, who tried to look as though he didn't see her, even though the pride was there as he marched along with his bass drum.

The band was followed by various community groups marching en masse. One of them was the Girl's Club softball team. Emma was still young enough to be happy to see her mother and she smiled and waved back. One of the other girls stared and whispered to Emma. Her eyes darted to House and she nodded.

Big guess what that was about, he thought.

Then there were small and large floats, the large ones mostly flat beds being pulled by pick-up trucks, while the small ones were wagons built up with some sort of displays. There were kids on bicycles that had been decorated with red, white and blue crepe paper and signs. A few on tricycles as well as some on roller blades and wearing costumes or just dressed in patriotic colors, completed the paraders.

The whole thing was wrapped up with the volunteer fire company showing their shiny trucks.

House breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it come to an end, assuming they could return to her home now. But he was so wrong.

She headed into the high school football field where there was a small podium set up and all the marchers had assembled around it. She helped him find a seat on the bleachers and waited until everyone was in place.

Then the announcer instructed the people to please rise for the national anthem, which everyone did. He was going to remain seated, due to his leg, but he realized he would be the only one. Even a woman who was probably a hundred years old had slowly risen to her feet. He figured he'd better join in.

Everyone put their hands over their hearts and recited the Pledge of Allegiance. Then the band played the "Star Spangled Banner" while the local Boy Scout troop raised the flag. Everyone sang along.

As the last notes of the song were dying in the air, he called out, "Play ball."

Karen looked at him, trying to hide the smile as she whispered, "Shhh."

The mayor got up on the podium and made a short speech about the community and patriotism. Then a minister from a community church got up there and gave a blessing. House rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break. What ever happened to separation of church and state?"

"It doesn't exist in this town." Karen told him.

Then a few other community leaders made some speeches. The announcer got up again and listed the schedule of events for the day. House had a sinking feeling that he would be participating in all of them. Finally, the announcer called out the names of parade participants who had won prizes for their floats, marchers or displays. There seemed to be more prizes than participants, but somehow they all got announced and prizes awarded.

At last, the people in the field started to disperse.

"We can leave now?" House asked.

"We can leave now." Karen said. Her kids ran up to her. Daniel handed her his drum to take home in the car while he went to get a soda with his friends. Emma asked if she could go to her friend's house until the game. Karen nodded her assent and the kids took off.

House thought they'd be able to relax at home, but Karen was busy getting food ready for the afternoon.

"Why are you cooking all that?" he asked as he saw her preparing potato salad and baked beans and marinating chicken in barbecue sauce.

"For this afternoon. We always end up with a bunch of people after the game. Between the kids' friends and some of mine, people will come over. Add to the fact that a lot of them saw you with me today and they will be curious and want to meet you."

"Oh, god!" he groaned. "You didn't tell me I'd have to impress your friends. Just your kids, you said."

"You don't have to impress anyone. I don't need their approval to be with you. Actually, I don't need anyone's."

He felt a little glow in his heart when she said that. "So, fuck 'em?"

"I'd prefer not to, but essentially, yes."

He smiled and stole a piece of potato from the bowl she was mixing her salad in and she swatted his hand.

Which was how he ended up in a lawn chair on a deck in suburbia with a beer in one hand and a hot dog and hamburger on a plate in the other. Surrounded by suburban couples chatting about the latest happenings around town. Those people included Karen's ex-husband.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Frank had come, as promised, to his daughter's softball game and had been convinced to come to the house for the barbecue. It didn't seem to bother Karen one way or another, which actually was a good thing. If she'd been upset by it, that would indicate to House that she still had feelings for the man. But she treated him like any one of the other acquaintances at the game.

Frank was accompanied by a woman at least twenty years younger, but - in House's opinion - not any better than Karen. Sure, she was young and well built, but she didn't have Karen's amazing smile or her gentle way of handling everyone. The man had traded down as far as House was concerned.

When the two men were introduced, they silently sized each other up. Frank was about six inches shorter than House and more solidly built, though not fat. He had dark hair and eyes. House had to admit the man was nice looking and wasn't sure how he himself measured up in the looks department.

But the look that Frank gave House indicated that was wondering the same thing about himself.

Interesting, House thought. He didn't want Karen, but maybe he didn't want anyone else to want her.

The other people at the party were either parents of the kids' friends or neighbors. They had all eyed him speculatively, the women with interest, the men sizing him up.

Taking Karen's words to heart, he wasn't trying too hard to make friends. He sat in his chair, drinking his beer and mostly observing the people around him. The conversations were mostly about the kids or community events, of which he had no knowledge or opinion, so he was silent, just watching the dynamics.

This was middle America suburbia at its highest point. The people were comfortably middle class, not rich, but not struggling either.

The kids were wandering around here and there. Daniel and his friends had snuck inside to go on the computer, until his mother had told him to stay outside. So they were still huddled around a laptop. Karen figured as long as he was getting fresh air, it was better than nothing.

Emma was sitting on the lawn with some of her friends. They were giggling as adolescent girls do. What they found to talk about was beyond House's realm.

There were other children there as well, three or four smaller ones. They just seemed to keep running back and forth, despite their parents' efforts to get them to be still.

He felt as though he were sitting in the middle of a foreign country.

Karen came to him periodically, to bring him food or a fresh beer, but she had to be sure everyone there was served.

One of the women sat down beside him. Karen had introduced him to everyone, including this woman, but damn if he remembered anyone's name.

"So, Greg, you're going to take Karen away from us, huh?"

"I think she's taking herself." He told her.

"I don't know what we're going to do without her. She's been the treasurer for the Home and School Association for the last five years and for the Girl Scout Service Unit as well. And she's run the snack bar for the Boys and Girls Club. I mean all the ordering, everything. It's made a profit too for three years."

House stared at her. He knew Karen volunteered for a lot of things, but didn't realize how much she did. And how well.

"Sounds like someone should have been paying her to do all of those things." He said.

"Oh, she'd never accept money for them, even if it was available. She loves helping."

"Right," House snorted. "Why pay someone when you get a workhouse for free?"

"She wasn't…she isn't…that's a terrible thing to say!"

Karen hurried over when she the look on Sheila's face.

"Sheila, you know, I was talking to Ed Nelson last week and I think he might be willing to take over the snack bar."

"Did he say that?"

"Not in so many words, but I got the feeling…" She led the woman away as she talked to her.

House breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't help speaking his mind, but he didn't want to start something in Karen's backyard. Even though he was afraid he already had.

A few other people wandered over, but he kept his mouth shut and they soon left, thinking he was anti-social. Better than thinking he was a jerk, he figured. Even though that was closer to the truth.

He saw Karen heading into the house and he got up as quickly as he could and followed her.

She was refilling the bowl of potato salad. He came up beside her.

"Sorry." He said.

"What? Why…oh, you mean Sheila. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not making a good impression on your friends."

"They're not my friends. They're acquaintances. I have two really good friends and they're not here today. I don't care what these people think. I'm never going to see them again after I move."

He was silent for a moment and then said, "You were really involved in all of these things."

"I told you that."

"Yeah, but not that you were the treasurer and shit. You ran the whole snack bar thing."

"So?"

"Just saying."

She smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek as she carried the bowl outside.

He watched her leave, thinking about all of it.

The guests left – for the most part, as some kids remained – by six that day. Most planned on meeting later at the fireworks. They gave House a civil, but not friendly goodbyes. He didn't expect otherwise.

He'd spent the remainder of the party virtually alone. Karen continued to provide him with food and beer, but the guests left him alone, which was fine with him. It gave him time to think about all of what he was taking on.

Not just Karen and her kids, but a slice of suburbia too. He always considered himself outside the norm. He was free, he lived the way he wanted. But living with Karen meant living with everything she brought with her. She was a woman who cared about people. It was something he liked about her, but also it could be a hindrance. She would want to get involved, to help people. She'd most assuredly join organizations and clubs in Princeton.

He was not a joiner.

The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that this was going to be way outside his comfort zone.

When the guests had left and she was in the kitchen, putting food away, he went up to her and, without looking at her, said, "I can't do this."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I can't do this." He told her.

"What?" she asked, distracted by the dishes. "Oh, you don't have to do dishes. I'm just going to put the food away and pile them and the kids will do them."

"No, not the dishes. I can't do this. Family and kids and friends."

"What?" she asked again, this time staring at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I can't do this."

"You can't do this? Or you can't do us?"

"'Us' would be this. This is your world."

"I'm leaving here."

"But you won't leave this lifestyle."

"I'm going to – hopefully – get a full time job."

"Big deal. You take care of people, of things. You'll continue to do that."

"You don't seem to mind when I take care of you."

"No, I like it. But I'm not the only thing you'll take care of. You have kids. No, I don't care if you take care of them, you're supposed to. But they'll join stuff and you'll offer to help. Working full time won't make a difference."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No, it's great – for you. But I can't be social with people I don't know or don't like. I can't share my life with strangers who need your help. And I can't be a role model for kids."

She stared at him, ice in her eyes. "Bullshit."

"What?"

"That's bullshit. You can do anything you want to do. Say what you mean, you don't want to do this."

"No, it's not. How can you say I can do anything? I can't."

"Bullshit! Look at everything you've done, everything you've overcome."

"What do you mean?"

"You had a crappy childhood, but instead of ending up in jail, you went to college and made a life."

"How do you know I had a crappy childhood? I've never told you anything about my childhood."

"That's how I know. People with happy childhoods love to talk about them. Yours had to be pretty bad, since you never mention it. But you came through it. And went on to become a doctor. Even though you were expelled from medical school twice. Most people would have figured that was it, that they weren't meant to be a doctor, but you kept going and found one more and did it anyway.

"You worked lots of places and then took a job working for a woman you once slept with. Not many men would be able to handle that. But you did and you made your department the most prestigious one in the country, with people clamoring to work with you.

"You dealt with being crippled, being betrayed by your girlfriend and losing her and kept going."

"Yeah," he said, "I dealt with it by becoming addicted to pain killers."

"And functioned on them for a long time. Then when you couldn't anymore, you went to the hospital and got rid of them.

"Greg, are you even aware of how much you've accomplished? I used to read Winnie the Pooh to the kids. Christopher Robin said 'you're braver than you believe and stronger than you seem and smarter than you think.' Although you probably know how smart you are."

"Great, now I'm a stuffed bear."

"Right now you're talking as though there is stuffing in your head."

He was silent.

"Look, Greg, I understand that you're scared and I understand if you don't want to be a part of me and my kids. But tell me the truth. Don't tell me you can't, because that's bullshit. Be honest and tell me you don't want to do it."

"Okay. I don't want to do it." He yelled.

She glared at him. "Fine. No problem."

"I can leave now, if you want."

She was silent for a moment, she shook her head. "It's late and you've been drinking. Leave tomorrow."

He was amazed at her generosity, considering what he'd just told her. He nodded. "Is there another room you want me to sleep in?"

"If it doesn't bother you to sleep in my bed, it won't bother me. I spent a lot of years sharing a bed with a man who didn't want me there. I can handle it."

She walked away from him. He knew he hurt her, he knew he was being a coward. But it was better for all of them – him, her, the kids (especially the kids!) – if he just ended it now. He watched her go, feeling like hell.

**A/N: Thanks to glenlivet for letting me borrow her favorite quote from Winnie the Pooh - it just seemed to fit.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all my readers. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to each of you - I'll try to do it with this chapter. And hopefully, you'll be happier with this chapter. :)**

Chapter 15

Not really sure what to do, he wandered outside where he saw Daniel sitting and looking at his motorcycle. House was going to turn around, but then figured, what the hell? He couldn't screw things up more than he already had.

"You like motorcycles." He said to the boy.

"Yeah." Was the reply.

House wondered how much to say about it, but since he had nothing to lose, he went for it.

"But you don't really want a motorcycle when you get your license."

"Sure I do!"

"No, because you know your mother will never allow that. Besides, even though some of the girls might be impressed by it, most of them would prefer a car. Especially if you have any hopes of getting lucky. Much easier to make out in a car than on a bike. Plus, you can drive your buddies to your anime conventions. You're just asking her for the bike so that she'll feel guilty and get you a car."

Daniel just stared at him, amazed that he had hit everything right on the head. "How did you…?"

"Been there kid. And it is a good ploy to get the car. But if you guilt your mother into allowing it, she's going to take it away from you just as quickly if you screw up."

Daniel thought about that and realized he was probably right. "So what do I do?"

"Your mother is very sensible, very logical. She appreciates honesty and hard work. So, get a job. Tell her you want to save the money to buy your 'bike' yourself. And really save."

"And she'll let me get a bike?"

"Nope. But she'll let you get a car. I bet if you save half the money for the car and insurance, she'll convince your dad to help with the rest."

"What if that doesn't work?"

House shrugged. "Worst case, you have a few hundred dollars to buy video games with. Or to save until you're eighteen and can do it without her permission."

Daniel considered. He did really want the car, but he wasn't sure if his ploy was working. And having some extra money wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Are there places in Princeton that someone like me could get a job at?"

"Sure." No need to tell the kid that he probably wouldn't be living in Princeton.

"Cool. Thanks, Greg." Daniel looked at him for the first time with something that wasn't either boredom or disgust.

Great, House thought, now he likes me.

Daniel went back inside and House continued out to the backyard.

He saw the girl sitting at the picnic table drawing on a pad.

He started to turn around, but she looked up and her eyes met his. He took a deep breath. Couldn't really do much damage here either.

"Hey." He said as he approached the table.

She still had that awkward adolescent look, but she had beautiful brown eyes and – after the braces were gone – would have her mother's awesome smile. Yeah, she was going to be a knockout sometime in the future. He didn't envy the kid's father.

But now he noticed there was sadness in those big brown eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged, universal kid sign language for: _of course there is, you stupid adult, I just don't want to talk about it unless you drag it out of me._ Even he could read that.

Normally, he'd just let it go and let her mother deal with it. But he knew Karen was probably pretty upset right now – thanks to him. The least he could do was to help with the kid.

He took a shot. "It's tough leaving your school and your friends."

She shrugged again, but she didn't meet his eyes. "Doesn't matter. "I'm never going to be popular."

Bingo, he thought. "Popular's way overrated."

"No, the popular girls get the best positions on the teams and the boys all like them and all."

"No, the popular girls put themselves out there so that everyone notices them. But you want to know a secret?"

She nodded.

"Popular in school does not equal successful in life."

"What does?"

"Being the best at what you do."

"But…"

"The ones that get the good positions on the team, are they good at the sport?"

"I guess."

"Then be better. Coaches like to win. Looks good on their resumes. Be the best player on the team and guarantee, you'll get the best position."

She thought about that. "Boys don't always like the girls that are the best at sports."

"Fu—" he stopped himself. "To hell with them. They may not like it now, but girls who are athletic have great bodies and guys do like that. Guys who are old enough to appreciate what an extremely, uh, healthy girl has to offer will like you."

She considered his words.

"And remember, you're moving. Going to a new school. You can be whoever you want. But being yourself is usually best."

"Were you popular in school?"

"Nope. Moved around too much. Never had time to get to the top of the school food chain. Then I stopped caring about it."

"Mom said pretty much thing."

"Your mom's pretty smart."

"Daddy didn't understand. He just says I'm the prettiest girl he's even seen, so everyone should love me."

"Dads are supposed to say that about their daughters."

"But Dad was real popular in school. He was the captain of the football team."

"Ah." House said, thinking, God, how I hated the captain of the football team in school.

She was still biting her lip and thinking about his words.

"You got friends?"

She nodded.

"Good friends? People you trust?"

"Yes."

"Then you're good. Work at being the best at whatever you choose to do and don't worry about the popular girls. They'll probably be pregnant by the time they're sixteen anyway, while you're training to be in the Olympics."

She giggled, then smiled at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged.

"Do you think I'll like Princeton?"

Trying not to give her an answer that would bite him later, he said, "It's a nice place."

She nodded. Karen came out of the house then. She glanced at House, then looked away.

"Emma, if you're going to the fireworks, you'd better get ready now."

"Okay, Mom." She smiled once more at House, then went inside.

Karen turned to go inside herself, but House stopped her.

"Karen."

She looked at him, the pain in her eyes evident.

"Look, this is all weird for me. I don't know how to handle kids and this…" he waved his arms at the house and yard, "…all of this. It's nothing I ever thought I could do. Or would want to do."

"Yes, Greg, you told me that. I got it. You don't want to do it. No need to beat a dead horse."

"Well, maybe the horse isn't dead."

"What are you talking about?"

He stared at the lawn for a few moments before saying quietly, "Maybe I can try it."

"What?"

"I don't know about kids, I don't know about the volunteer crap you do, I don't know about this life! But I want to be with you. I'll probably screw it up. But maybe I can try it."

She knew there was a lot more behind the words that he couldn't bring himself to say.

"I think you're pretty good with kids. Emma was smiling. Getting an adolescent to smile isn't easy."

He shrugged.

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you too. No one is expecting you to be perfect. I'll probably screw some things up too. When I get involved in volunteer 'crap' as you put it, I tend to get really focused on it. Are you going to mind if I do?"

His arms went around her waist. "Are you going to expect me to be a part of it too?"

"God, no."

"Then we're good."

She smiled and kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I know everyone was upset when he tried to back out. Hopefully, the last chapter cheered everyone up. And this one should continue the pleasure!**_

_**Only one more after this one for this installment. But there is a another one coming.**_

Chapter 16

So he ended up at the fireworks display after all. In the middle of the high school football field, he sat on a sand chair that was on a blanket and that supported his back and allowed him to pull her up against his chest. They were alone, since her kids had gone off to sit with their friends. She leaned back and his arms went around her waist. As they sat there watching the colors explode in the sky, and while people oohed and aahed, his fingers reached beneath her shirt to caress her bare skin. She snuggled against him and smiled.

But when he reached all the way up to touch her nipples, she whispered, "Greg! We're in public People will see."

"It's too dark."

"Not when the fireworks go off it isn't! "

"And then they're looking at the fireworks, not us."

"But…"

"Relax." His fingers continued to lightly touch her nipples, sending little waves of pleasure through her body.

She relaxed and let him do it. But then his hand moved down and slid between her underwear and skin.

"Greg…"

"Shhh." He said, as the fingers of his right hand found her most sensitive spot, while his left continued its work on her nipple. She had to stop herself from moaning in public with what he was doing to her.

"When is this thing over?" he whispered in her ear. "Cause I want to take you home and strip that little Miss Liberty outfit off of you and try out some private fireworks."

"Not soon enough." She said in a low voice.

Eventually, it was over. By that time, her skin was tingling from his touch, even though she hadn't had a release. He offered to carry the blanket so that he could cover his own arousal. Somehow they rounded up the kids and made it back to her house.

While Daniel and Emma settled in the family room to watch TV, House and Karen practically ran up to her bedroom.

He wanted to take it slow. He wanted to peel the little red, white and blue outfit off of her slowly and with great care. But he wanted her so badly and the erection was still there, even after the drive home. They ended up quickly pulling off their clothes and falling into the bed.

He kissed her – hard – and plunged into her. She let out a cry, then laid back and pulled her legs up and around his waist. He thrust in and out as quickly as he could.

She was moaning in no time, responding to each thrust with a push of her own. Their movements were fast and hard, but both were in sync. He could feel her building.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered, his rough cheek right nest to hers as he whispered into her ear. "Come on, come for me!"

His words, partnered with his thrusts, pushed her over the edge and she took the plunge. With a cry, he followed right behind her.

They lay there after, holding on to each other.

"I'm…sorry. About earlier." He said quietly.

"Greg, you have worries, fears. God, so do I. I just got out of a twenty year relationship and went right into another one. But I thought I was cool. I was playing it easy. Just seeing you every other weekend meant nothing serious. But then you asked me to move in."

"Yeah, sorry about that too."

She laughed. "I'm not. I think…it's right for us. We're both going to make a lot of mistakes. And there will certainly be a lot for both of us to adjust to. But with patience, we can do it."

"Yeah, about that. I'm not known for my patience."

"I've noticed. Don't worry, I'll remind you. And I'll call you on it."

"I'll resist."

"I seldom take no for an answer."

He smiled. Even though it was dark, she knew he was smiling. She smiled too, cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Glad that everyone enjoyed the "fireworks" in the last chapter, lol! This is the last chapter in this installment, but the story will go on. The next installment is called "A Home in Princeton". You should see the first chapter of it in about a week or so. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. **_

Chapter 17

They slept late the next day. Karen didn't need to get up for the kids, because they slept in too and since they had no place to be, they could get up and do whatever they wanted.

But when she did get up, she made pancakes and bacon for brunch for everyone. Then the kids dispersed to do whatever kids that age do and House and Karen were alone. They sat on the deck with drinks, talking about their plans.

"Where are we going to live?" she asked him.

He gave her a look. "I don't suppose my apartment…"

"No." she interrupted. "One bedroom plus four people does not add up."

"Okay."

"So, what do you think?"

"I guess we need to find a place."

"I guess we do. Any ideas?"

He shrugged. "I don't care. As long as there's room for my piano and no stairs."

She nodded. "I guess we can do that. Maybe next week when I come to Princeton, we can look at places?"

"Sure."

She smiled and sat back. He'd scared her the day before with his panic attack. She was adjusting her life to his and when he wanted to call a halt to it, she was tossed. What would she do? Where would she go? She couldn't stay in Lancaster after she'd told everyone she was moving to Princeton. And Frank had already accepted the position in New Jersey as well. She'd have to move to that area anyway. But she'd be hoping for a little help until she found a job. Not that she wanted to live off him – she just needed his help until she got settled. Then she would pull her share of the weight. Or as much of her share as she could, since he probably made more money than she ever would.

But more than the economic reality of the situation, she was looking forward to being with him all the time. She wasn't kidding herself that it would be easy. He had a temper and could be moody as well. She knew that living with him wouldn't be a picnic. But the sex was awesome and she liked him as well. She really wanted to be with him.

She glanced at him and smiled. His eyes were closed.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said.

"Your eyes are closed. How do you know if I'm looking at you?"

"I have exceptional eyesight and can see through my eyelids."

"Yeah, except when you're reading."

"I wouldn't talk. I see you squinting at the newspaper. You'll be seeing the eye doctor soon."

"They're making the newsprint smaller these days!"

"Right."

They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their day quietly, then once again slipped up to bed early enough to have some fun.

The next day was Monday. Since the holiday had fallen on the weekend, Monday was the official day off. But House had to head home to be at work on Tuesday. He packed up and got ready to leave around noon to hopefully beat some of the other weekend travelers.

"Be careful." She told him as he climbed onto the motorcycle.

He just gave her a look and a half smile.

"I know, you will be. I just want to be sure nothing happens to you."

"It won't. I'll see you on Friday."

She nodded.

"And I'll get a list of places to look at. We'll spend Saturday checking things out, okay?"

She nodded again.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded once more, but he could see her eyes full of emotion.

"Are you going to cry?"

She shook her head quickly, then shrugged and nodded, as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Ah, shit." He climbed off the bike and went to her. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

She shook her head. "I'm just..." she started thickly, "...so happy."

"Oh. Okay, you could have fooled me, but if you say so."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. "Stop the waterworks. Things are going to be good. I have a good feeling."

She looked up at him. "YOU have a GOOD feeling? Oh, my God, the world is coming to an end!"

He laughed and kissed her. "I have to go, smartass. I'll see you Friday."

"I'll be there."

He climbed back on his bike and started it up. With one more look and half smile at her, he rode away. She watched him go for as long as she could see the bike and even stood there when it was out of her sight. Things were going to be good. She had a feeling too.


End file.
